forgotten_realmsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Weltenbaum
Das Modell des Weltenbaums wurde zur 3. Edition von Dungeons & Dragons zu den Vergessenen Reichen vorgestellt und zeigte sich weniger konstant wie es das Modell des Großen Rades, welches während der Ersten und Zweiten Edition benutzt wurde, aufzeigte. Im Vergessene Reiche Kampagnenset der 3. Edition, lernten die Spieler das Multiversum als baumähnliche Struktur kennen, aber auch eine komplett neue Palette an Äußeren Ebenen, deren neue Existenz aber weder begründet, oder durch eine spezielles unheilvolles Ereignis, erklärt wurde - und somit die Kosmologie rückwirkend nachhaltig änderte. In der Spielzeit, die dritte Edition der Vergessenen Reiche begann 1372 TZ, dem Jahr der Wilde Magie, und endete zum Start der 4. Edition im Jahre 1479 TZ, dem Jahr des Einem ohne Alter. Schlussendlich wurde das Weltenbaum-Modell durch die Zauberpest entkräftet, welches 1385 TZ und der folgenden Dekade, während die Elementarebenen in das Elementare Chaos kollabierte. Die Ätherische Ebene und der Weltenbaum wurde zerstört, die Äußeren Ebenen die überlebten wurden zu driftenden Domänen im Astralem Meer und wurden fortan von den Gelehrten die das Weltenbaum-Modell '''vertraten, als Weltenachsen-Modell beschrieben. Grundstruktur thumb|Die Kosmologie nach dem Weltenbaum-Modell|right|350px Die Inneren Ebenen, auch als Elementarebenen und Energieebenen bekannt, wurden zum Übergang vom Großen Rad-Modell hin zum '''Weltenbaum-Modell als intakt beschrieben. Der große Unterschied bestand darin, dass die Primäre Materielle Ebene nicht wie zuvor mit diesen Ebenen durch die Ätherische Ebene verbunden wurde, sondern durch die Astralebene. Die Äußeren Ebenen wurden ausführlich neu organisiert, es vergrößerte sich deren Anzahl von einundzwanzig (In der 3. Edition) auf sechsundzwanzig (In der 3.5. Edition) Ebenen und die zuvor bestehenden Innerplanaren Verbindungen, bis auf die zur Primärebene, wurde gekappt. Dementsprechend könnte man annehmen die Verbindungen würden einen Baum darstellen, wobei die Primäre Materielle Ebene den Stamm darstellen, und die nach unten führenden Wurzeln zu den Inneren Ebenen, die hoch führenden Wurzeln hingegen zu den Äußeren Ebenen führen würden. Eine Ordnung strikt nach Gesinnung war nicht mehr gegeben, die Äußeren Ebenen wurden in 3 Kategorien eingeteilt, basierend auf dem was zuvor dominierend als Gut, Neutral oder Böse bezeichnet wurde, unabhängig von Einfluss von Gesetzt und Chaos. Die drei Kategorien wurden zu den himmlischen Ebenen (gut), neutralen Ebenen (neutral oder ohne Gesinnung), und den teuflischen Ebenen (böse). Zwei weitere Ebenen mit Verbindungen zu den Äußeren Ebenen kamen hinzu: Cynosure und die Fugenebene. Nur Göttern war es möglich durch astrale Portale von ihrer Heimatebene nach Cynosure und zurück zu reisen. Die Fugenebene war der Ort an dem die Seelen und Geister der Toten sich sammelten und wo sie auf die Beurteilung oder den Transport zu der Domäne ihres Primärgottes warteten. Nur göttliche, dämonische oder teuflische Diener der Götter konnten Portale benutzen um von ihre Reichen zu der Fugenebene zu reisen mit der Absicht die Seelen zu leiten, zu stehlen oder mit den Seelen darüber zu Verhandeln sie zu ihrer endgültigen Belohnung zu bringen. Die Schattenebene wurde von einer Halbebene, als koexistent zu der Primären Materiellen Ebene aufgewertet, welche alle Punkte ähnlich wie die Ätherische Ebene tangiert, und es so ermöglicht, schnell innerhalb großer Distanzen auf der Primärebene zu reisen. Es wird angenommen, dass die Schattenebene auch Verbindungen zur Primären und anderen Materiellen Ebenen, wie zum Beispiel Oerth, besitzt. Eine abenteuerliche Reise von einer Existenzebene zu einer Anderen wurde typischerweise als Astrale Projektion, Ebenenwechsel oder durch einen Portalzauber durchgeführt. Die Astrale Projektion wurde dabei als die sicherste Methode des Auskundschaften angesehen, da der körperliche Teil zurückgelassen wurde in einem (hoffentlich) geschütztem Ort, das astrale Abbild desjenigen aber, durch die zum Großteil karge Astralebene reiste, wo das Ziel nur durch ein Pool an Farben gekennzeichnet wurde. Nach der Ankunft formt sich aus der Materie der Ankunftsebene eine neuer Körper heraus, der gegen alle herrschenden umgebungsspezifischen Gefahren Immunität besitzt (Auf der Elementarebene des Feuers kann der Körper zum Beispiel aus dem Element Feuer, Magma oder Schwefel geformt sein). Im Gegensatz zu dieser Transportmethode, transferiert ein Portalzauber oder Ebenenwechsel den Körper tatsächlich und setzt ihn den dortigen Gefahren unmittelbar aus. Eine Reise zwischen den Inneren und Äußeren Ebenen oder Anderen, ohne dabei die Materielle Ebene zu durchqueren, war entweder schwer und gefährlich oder unmöglich dabei einen der launenhaften Götter oder einen ihrer Diener zu involvieren. Die Götter könnten Astrale Portale zwischen ihrer Ebene und anderen Mächten aufrechterhalten, sicherlich waren diese aber nicht von Sterblichen zu benutzen. Zwei Kreuzwege befanden sich innerhalb der Existenzebenen und wurde zur Reise zu den Äußeren Ebenen genutzt. Zum Ersten der Weltenbaum als solcher, ein sensibler "Baum" auf einer kosmologischen Staffelung der alle himmlischen Ebenen vereinte, ähnlich der Weltenesche Yggdrasil die Gladesheim mit dem Hades innerhalb der Kosmologie des Großen Rades verband. Der Weltenbaum tolerierte keine Eindringlinge, es sei denn, sie hatten grundsätzlich gute und noble Absichten um die himmlische Abkürzung zu nutzen. Der Andere Weg war der Blutfluss der durch die teuflischen Ebenen, außer durch den Hochthron und die Dämonennetz Gruben, strömte und dem Fluss Styx der durch die Niederen Ebenen innerhalb des Großen Rad-Modells floss sehr ähnelte. Alle nur erdenklichen Arten an bösen Kreaturen schwamm in diesem, schlich durch den Ufer, steuerten an der Oberfläche gekonnt umher oder patrollierten die Himmel über dem Blutfluss um diejenigen zu ergreifen die mutig oder dumm genug waren innerhalb der trügerischen weichen Gewässer des Flusses zu navigieren. Wie beim Fluss Styx verloren auch hier alle Sterblichen sofort jede Erinnerung sollten sie in den Fluss eintauchen oder versinken. Angrenzende, Koexistente und Transitive Ebenen Angrenzende Ebenen sind an ein oder mehreren Punkten an manchen Stellen miteinander verknüpft und ermöglichen so Reisenden den Übergang ohne dass hierbei Magie notwendig ist. Zwei oder mehr Ebenen koexistieren zueinander, wenn sie sich komplett überlappen, und erlauben so etwas wie eine Art von Bewegung (normalerweise magisch) von einem zu einem anderen Punkt. Sie werden manchmal auch als Parallelebenen bezeichnet. Transitive Ebenen werden einfach als Verknüpfung oder Passage zwischen zwei Ebenen (Oder zwei Punkten auf der gleichen Ebene) benutzt, die jeweils deckungsgleich mit der transitiven Ebene sind. Eine Ebene kann beides, koexistent und transitiv sein. Die Astralebene Die Astralebene war eine transitive Ebene die an alle bekannten Ebenen des Multiversums grenzte mit der Ausnahme von Cynosure und der Fugenebene. Wie auch immer, im kosmologischen Modell war die Astralebene eine kanalisierte transitive Ebene, was bedeutete, dass wenn man einmal zu einem Ankunftsort angesetzt hatte, dass nur noch ein Pool an Farben für den Reisenden sichtbar war der den Zielort markierte. Zusätzlich, führten die Zweige der baumförmigen Astralebene nur ihr hin oder von der Materiellen Ebene weg – Das astralen Reisen zwischen zwei Inneren oder Äußeren Ebenen war nur möglich indem man die Materielle Ebene durchquerte. Die Ebene selbst glich einer silberfarbenen, zeit- und schwerelosen Leere mit sehr wenig fester Materie. Die Farben Pools waren runde Gebilde die in ihrer Farbe dem gewählten Ankunftsort entsprachen. Githyanki Piraten waren dafür bekannt die Unachtsamen auszuplündern. Die Ätherische Ebene Die Ätherische Ebene war koexistent mit der Primären Materiellen Ebene und berührte sie an jedem Punkt. Zaubersprüche, wie "Ätherisch" und "ätherische Reise" konnten verwendet werden, um von der materiellen Ebene aus- und in die Ätherische zu phasen. Dort angekommen, konnte ein Reisender die materiellen Ebene noch schemenhaft wie durch verzogenes Glas wahrnehmen, konnte sich aber durch feste Materie bewegen und in jede die von ihm gewünschte Richtung fliegen. Die Atmosphäre war zwar zu atmen, aber sehr neblig und voller Quellwolken von bunten Nebel. Wesen auf der materiellen Ebene konnten Reisende auf der Ätherischen Ebene normalerweise nicht sehen, aber wenn magische Mittel da waren um ätherische Wesen anzuvisieren, dann wurden Attacken wie das "Magische Geschoss" benutzt. Im Gegensatz dazu konnten die Reisenden auf der Ätherischen Ebene keine magischen Attacken gegen Jene auf der materiellen Ebene einsetzen. Die Ätherische Ebene wurde während der Zauberpest vernichtet, wenngleich das genaue Schicksal der Ebene unbekannt ist, vielleicht entfaltete sie sich auch einfach in das Astrale Meer, oder vielleicht passierte auch beides. Die Schattenebene Die Schattenebene koexistierte mit der materiellen Ebene und konnte als transitive Ebene für schnelles Reisen für lange Strecken zwischen zwei Punkten auf der Primärebene verwendet werden. Sie war auch das Bindeglied zwischen alternativ Universen wie zum Beispiel Oerth. Es gab keine Verbindungen zwischen der Schattenebene und der ätherischen Ebene, obwohl sie beide nebeneinander zu der Primärebene existierten. Der Zauberspruch "Schattenlauf" erlaubte es einem Reisenden die Schattenebene zu betreten und sich im rasantem Tempo unabhängig des normalen Tempos, und davon ob zu Fuß, per Reittier oder gar fliegend. Spezielle Orte waren fast nutzlos auf dieser Ebene, nicht nur deshalb weil hier die Schattensubstanz durch Verwendung von Schattenbeschwörung und ähnliche Zauber manipuliert wurden, sondern auch weil sich die Ebene selbst im Laufe der Zeit stetig verwandelte. Maske, der sogenannte Fürst der Schatten, baute sein Schloss der Schatten irgendwo auf dieser Ebene. Die Göttin Shar wohnte in einem einsamen Turm auch hier. Das Vorhandensein dieser beiden Gottheiten gab der Schattenebene einige der Merkmale einer äußeren Ebene. Nach der Zauberpest gelang es Shar einige Wesen des Todes aus der Ebene der negativen Energie in die Schattenebene einzuweben und schuf schlussendlich den Schattensaum. Äußere Ebenen Die Begriffe Innere und Äußere Ebenen entstanden mit dem Modell der Großen Rad-Kosmologie, in der die Struktur des Kosmos als eine Reihe von konzentrische Sphären vermutet wurde, konnten die Bezeichnungen im Weltenbaum-Modell weiter geführt werden. Die Äußere Ebenen wurden in drei verschiedene Gruppen hauptsächlich auf dem Gut, Böse oder Neutral Ausrichtung ihrer Bewohner unterteilt. Einige der Äußere Ebenen hatte mehrere Schichten, die deckungsgleich mit den benachbarten Schichten waren, in der Regel hinterließ dies den Eindruck, bei sehr hohen oder sehr niedrigen Erhebungen, dass sie wie Ebenen gestapelt wurden. Die Astralebene verband alle Schichten einer Ebene wenn mehr davon vorhanden waren (zum Beispiel das Haus der Triade und die Neun Höllen), während der Ebenenwechsel-Zauber immer nur die erste Schicht der Zielebene ansteuerte. Die Himmlische Ebenen Die Himmlischen Ebenen waren die Heimat der Götter und Wesen, die grundlegend Guter Natur und der Absicht waren. Jeder der Himmlischen Ebenen wurde über die Primäre Materielle Ebene durch einen Zweig der Astralebene verbunden. Darüber hinaus hatte jede von ihnen mindestens einem "Nachbarn" am Weltenbaum, welche als quasi "Hintertüren" mit der Einwilligung und der Toleranz des Baumes verwendet werden konnten. Die Wurzeln vom Stamm reichten von Arvandor und Zwergenheim und berührten Hellwasser, die Goldenen Hügel, und das Haus des Wissens. Vom Stamm wegführend waren Äste zum Zauberherz, dem Haus der Triade und den Grünen Feldern gelegen, die schließlich in den Baumgipfeln den Pforten des Mondes mündete. Arvandor Früher, im Rahmen der Großen Rad-Kosmologie, als Olympus bekannt, war Arvandor war die Heimat des Seldarine und ihre Cousine der Drow Göttin Eilistraee bevor sie verstarb. Arvandor war ein Ort gefüllt von natürlicher Schönheit: Ein Paradies für Druiden. Bekannte Portale enthielten Passagen nach Hellwasser, der Drachen Eyrie, dem Haus der Natur, und zu den Pforten des Mondes. Hellwasser Hellwasser war die Heimatebene von Lliira, Sharess, Sune, Tymora und Waukeen. Ähnlich in der Schönheit Arvandors aber weniger wild, dafür luxuriöser war Hellwasser eine blühende Gemeinschaft voller Feierlichkeiten und ausgelassene Spaß. Verbindungen waren zwischen dieser Ebene und Arvandor, den Grünen Feldern und Heliopolis bekannt. Zwergenheim Zwergenheim war die Heimat des Morndinsamman, außer für den verbannten Duerra die Tiefe und Laduguer. Zwergenheim bestand aus einem Berg der groß genug war, um ganze Welten zu umspannen sowie einen kleineren zweiten Gipfel namens Berg Clangeddin, beide waren übersäht von industrieller Aktivität, professionellem Handwerk und erstaunlicher Kunstfertigkeit. Es waren keine Portale auf dieser Ebene bekannt. Das Zauberherz Eine schöne Stadt mit Strukturen die nur durch Magie erschaffen werden konnte, saß das Zauberherz auf dem höchsten Plateau oberhalb eines Labyrinths aus Höhlen, Grotten und Hochebenen und erschien stets wie eine leuchtende Universität für das Studium der Magie. Mystra und Azuth sowie deren Untergebenen Savras und Velsharoon waren hier beheimatet. Keine bekannten Portale zu dieser Ebene existierten, mussten Besucher eine astrale Reise unternehmen oder den Weltenbaum erfolgreich beschwichtigen um die Ebene zu betreten. Die Pforten des Mondes Selûne war die primäre Bewohnerin dieser Ebene zusammen mit Finder Lindwurmsporn und Shaundakul, die an der Spitze des Weltenbaums lag,. Ein Meer aus schillerndem Wasser in ständigem Mondlicht getaucht umgab hier eine Steininsel, welche von Selûnes Silbernem Palast gekrönt wurde. Ein Portal zu Arvandor wurde hier von einigen Eladrin aufrecht gehalten, andere waren nicht überliefert. Allerdings wurde behauptet, erschien bei Vollmond die geheimnisvolle Unendliche Treppe, welche in der Lage war Selûnes Reich mit jeder Stadt auf allen bekannten Ebenen zu verbinden. Die Goldenen Hügel Sieben idyllische Hügel bildeten diese Ebene, die jeweils ein Haus eines Mitglieds des Pantheon der Gnome darstellte. Dem einzigen Mitglied welches dort nicht vertreten war, Urdlen, wurde stattdessen erlaubt in Hammergrim zu wohnen. Alles auf dieser Ebene war entweder direkt in einem Goldton oder ähnlich getönt, hervorgehoben, geschmückt, getrimmt oder überzogen mit Gold. Das einzige bekannte Portal in den Goldenen Hügeln führte zu Gonds Reich im Haus des Wissens. Die Grünen Felder Äußerlich den Goldenen Hügel sehr ähnlich, nur mehr in natürlichen Farben und kultivierten Felder überzogen, war die Ebene dem Pantheon der Halblinge zugehörig, die sich die Ebene teilten anstatt persönliche Reiche zu erschaffen. Die Ebene der Grünen Felder war ein ländliches Paradies von kleinen, nicht-permanenten Siedlungen, in denen die Bewohner im Wechsel harter Arbeit nachgingen oder die Früchte ihrer Arbeit genossen. Irgendwo auf dieser Ebene war ein Portal zu Tymoras Reich in Hellwasser Das Haus des Wissens Oghma, Gond, Milil und Deneir teilten sich diese Ebene, die mit alten Eichenwälder und Quellwasser gespeisten Becken übersäht war, die nur gelegentlich von Gebäuden, welche die Bibliothek des Wissens für alle bildete, unterbrochen wurde. In diesen Gebäuden waren die Aufzeichnungen von jedem Bereich des akademischen Studium: Zauber und magische Gegenstände, Lieder und Musik, Wissenschaft und Alchemie, Geschichte und Weissagung, Schrift und Sprache. Das einzige bekannte Portal zu und von dieser Ebene wurde von Gond aufrecht gehalten und verband seine Werkstatt mit dem Reich von Flandal Stahlhaut in den Goldenen Hügeln. Das Haus der Triade Diese Ebene wurde vor allem von drei großen Bergen die rund um einen zentralen gigantischen Berg namens Kelestia lagen ausgeschmückt. Der Berg Kelestia hatte sieben Schichten, die jeweils durch Portale vom höchsten Punkt aus einer Schicht, mit dem tiefsten Punkt der nächst höheren Schicht verbunden war. Nur die unterste Schicht von Kelestia war von überall auf der Ebene oder von der Astralebene aus zugänglich. Die Götter Ilmater, Torm und Tyr hatten jeweils einen Bereich auf einem der kleineren Berge, während Helm und Siamorphe Bereiche rund um die Basen der vier Spitzen bewohnten. Keine Portale zu oder aus dem Haus der Triade, waren bekannt, aber alle Farben Pools und temporäre Portale wurden von Helms Wachturm und einem mächtigen Wächter bewacht. Bahamut hatte einen Palast aus Edelsteinen und Edelmetallen, die zu den unteren Schichten wanderten innerhalb Kelestias. Nach der Zauberpest drifteten Kelestia und die umliegenden Berge in das Astrale Meer ab. Die Teuflische Ebenen Gottheiten und Entitäten der Bösen Gesinnungen bewohnten eine Reihe von Ebenen die man als die teuflischen Ebenen bezeichnete. Durch getrennte Zweige in der Astralebene verbunden, die jeweils von ihnen in die Primäre Materielle Ebene führten, wobei die meisten auch gleichzeitig einen oder sogar zwei Nachbarebenen oberhalb des Blutflusses aufzeigten, ausgenommen die Dämonennetz Gruben und der Höchste Thron. Man war der Annahme dass der Blutfluss aus dem Abgrund heraus entsprang und zuerst durch die Blutkluft floss, dann durch die Neun Höllen, durch das Ödland der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung, Clangor, dem Herz des Zorns, Hammergrim, Nishrek, den Tiefen Kavernen und kaskadierend in den Schicksalhaften Tiefen mündete Der Abgrund Der Abgrund besaß mehr Schichten als alle anderen Ebenen zusammen, und war praktisch ein Universum des Chaos und des Bösen in sich selbst, überfüllt mit endlosen Horden von Dämonen die durch tyrannische Dämonenfürsten beherrscht wurden. Jede erdenkliche Art von Landschaft und Klima konnte hier gefunden werden, solange es verdorben, berührt oder gemartert durch das Böse war. Besucher die über die Astralebene anreisten, konnten jede beliebe Schicht und Portale welche sich in den unterschiedlichen Schichten befanden betreten, wobei diese weder konstant noch konsistent waren. Der sich verändernde Charakter dieser Ebene brachte neue Schichten in Verbindung mit dem Blutfluss, sodass eine Reise per Schiff immer wieder anders verlief. Bekannte Portale zwischen dem Abgrund existierten mit dem Ödland der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung, Clangor, den Dämonennetz Gruben, der Fugenebene und Hammergrim. Unterbrochenen Verbindungen gab es auch zu den Schicksalhaften Tiefen und den Tiefen Kavernen. Das Ödland der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung Wie der Name schon sagt, bestand diese Ebene nur aus Wüsten verschiedenster Art, von sandigen Einöden über felsiges Ödland bis erkrankten Sümpfen und eisigen Tundren - Weiten Ausdehnungen von lebensfeindlichem Gelände, welche unter einem sonnenlosen roten Himmel hinter schwarzen Wolken versteckt lagen. Die einzigen Sehenswürdigkeiten, welche diese triste Monotonie brachen waren der Blutfluss und die einzelnen Türme oder Zitadellen die das Reich von Tyrannos, Beshaba, Hoar, Loviatar oder Talona markierten. Portale gab es zu Hammergrim und dem Abgrund und gelegentlich zur Blutkluft die es den Kämpfenden der Blutkriege ermöglichte über die Grenzen hierher zu fliehen oder sich gegenseitig zu verfolgen. Die Blutkluft Diese ungewöhnliche Ebene war das wichtigste Schlachtfeld im Blutkrieg, weil es sowohl an den Neun Höllen und dem Abgrund grenzte und entlang des Blutflusses gelegen war. Das Gelände war ähnlich wie Teile des Ödlands der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung, von der einige Kosmologen glaubten, dass die Blutkluft von dort aus abbrach und zu einer schwimmenden Ebene wurde und schließlich zwischen der Heimat der Dämonen und Teufel Anker schlug, jedoch gelegentlich Kontakt mit anderen Teuflische Ebenen besaß. Zusätzlich zum Ödland der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung, war die Blutkluft bekannt dafür zu Clangor, den Tiefen Kavernen, den Dämonennetz Gruben, den Schicksalhaften Tiefen, dem Herz des Zorns, Hammergrim, Nishrek, und dem Hochthron zu einem Zeitpunkt in der Geschichte Verbindungen gehabt zu haben. Keine Götter waren hier beheimatet, sondern alle Arten von Yugoloths lebten hier und spielten auf beiden Seiten des Blutkrieges eine Rolle, vielleicht aber auch für dafür ihre eigenen ganz geheimen Ziele zu erreichen. Clangor Clangor was a plane that facilitated a never-ending cycle of war by rapid healing, regeneration, and full resurrection for all combatants every sunrise.5 The terrain was made of solid iron, rusting iron, and rust dust which was constantly kicked up by battle and colored the sky blood-red. The sound of marching feet and the clash of weapons echoed loudly throughout the plane, the sound carried to even the far corners by the solid iron ground. In addition to the River of Blood, portals to the Abyss and the Nine Hells existed but they belonged to the goblinoid deities Maglubiyet and Hruggek and the kobold deity Kurtulmak. The only "cities" were warrens of caves carved in the iron crust, itinerant villages based around a single temporary structure, or the rare armed fort.46 Die Tiefen Kavernen This plane was similar to the Elemental Plane of Earth in that it was solid stone with no light or sky. An endless maze of tunnels, caves, fissures, and chasms riddled the rock like worm-eaten wood, accommodating the creatures attracted to the plane and the petitioners of the beholder, mind flayer, and troglodyte races. Each of the primary deities, the Great Mother of the beholders, Ilsensine of the illithids, and Laogzed of the troglodytes, controlled a region of the plane widely separated from the others and could command the stone under their control to open, close, or take shape at their will. Portals existed between this plane and many others, but most lead to the Abyss. Die Dämonennetz Gruben The sundering of the Demonweb Pits from the Abyss47 corresponded closely with the advent of the World Tree cosmology model which was formulated to explain the new order of the multiverse. Instead of spider's webs, Lolth's new plane was woven of matter itself with great strands spanning the void, forming bottomless pits between them and disallowing the River of Blood to pass through. Most of the drow pantheon (Ghaunadaur, Kiaransalee, Selvetarm, and Vhaeraun) had realms here that were like beads on the strands of the Demonweb, but Lolth kept herself aloof. Portals back to the Abyss were known to exist, some fixed, some random.48 Fated Depths This plane was similar to the Elemental Plane of Water except that the endless depths were completely dark and filled with brackish unholy water exclusively. The River of Blood ended its long journey from the Abyss here, dumping the pollution and effluvium collected along the way and fostering a feeding frenzy among the foul fish and fiends who lived here. Blibdoolpoolp of the kuo-toa and Sekolah of the sahuagin made this plane their home. The Elemental Plane of Water and layers of the Abyss that were water-dominant or that had wide or deep bodies of water were connected by portal to this plane. A portal to Umberlee's home in Fury's Heart was also known to cosmologists.33 Das Herz des Zorns Violent weather wracked this plane almost constantly, the only respite was beneath the surface of Umberlee's Blood Sea or occasionally in Malar's Land of the Hunt. Talos and Auril also had realms here, equally inhospitable in their own way. The terrain was much like that found in the Barrens of Doom and Despair but many creatures managed to eke out an existence and petitioners often took the form of primeval animals upon arrival. Umberlee kept a portal to the Fated Depths and the River of Blood flowed through Malar's demesne and had a tributary to the Blood Sea.49 Hammergrim Known for its master weapons- and armor-craftsmen as well as its joyless, depressing attitude and atmosphere, the gargantuan fortress of Hammergrim was the afterlife for the vast majority of the duergar. The plane itself was a windowless citadel with outer walls so thick it would take a normal human fifteen minutes to run from outside to inside. Deities Deep Duerra and Laduguer each had a realm in Hammergrim while the evil gnome deity Urdlen tunneled in the ore-rich crust below. There was a connection between Urdlen's realm and the Abyss, and portals to the Barrens of Doom and Despair frequently opened, much to the dismay of the duergar petitioners. The River of Blood flowed lazily across this plane as well.50 Die Neun Höllen The home of the devils was a layered plane, only the first of which (Avernus) was accessible via the Astral Plane. Each layer except the bottom was punctured by a huge hole perhaps tens or hundreds of miles/kilometers across that dropped a few miles/kilometers to the next lower layer. The holes were roughly concentric and progressively smaller, forming a nine-tiered pit of gigantic proportions. Avernus was also coterminous with the Blood Rift and portals were known to exist leading to the Barrens of Doom and Despair and Clangor. The River of Blood not only flowed through Avernus but had tributaries and cascades on every layer. No deities made their home here, but each layer was ruled by a powerful archdevil, each of whom answered to Asmodeus, the ruler of the ninth and lowest layer.51 Nishrek Similar to Clangor, this plane also had a minor positive-dominant trait that constantly healed the wounded and resurrected the dead every sunset. Home of the orc pantheon led by Gruumsh, orc petitioners from every tribe continually demonstrated their prowess in nightly battle, hoping to win his favor. Nishrek had very little flora or fauna and was an infinite plain with numerous battlements, trenches, and fortifications created or destroyed over the years. No permanent portals were known to exist, but the River of Blood flowed through Nishrek and the roving Blood Rift frequently became coterminous, causing havoc with battle plans on all sides of both conflicts.52 Der Hochthron Once just a realm in the Great Wheel plane of Limbo,53 the Supreme Throne became its own plane in the World Tree model, although completely isolated except via the Astral Plane. The Mad God Cyric eventually chose this place as a home base, placing his decrepit and decaying castle on an otherwise featureless, desolate plane that was constantly swept by howling winds. All laws and features of the Supreme Throne bent to the mercurial whim of Cyric.54 Neutrale Ebenen There was also a group of planes whose inhabitants did not adhere strictly to either good or evil, or tolerated the presence of opposing alignments. The Neutral Planes, sometimes called the Unaligned Planes, were connected to the Astral Plane in the usual fashion but were host to neither a branch of the World Tree nor a channel of the River of Blood. Drachen Eyrie This plane consisted of one colossal mountain, from dark roots to a snowy peak, on, under, and about which the draconic pantheon maintained realms of appropriate habitat for their petitioners. No settlements except an occasional hermit were known to exist on this plane, as dragonkind guarded their solitude fiercely. A portal to Arvandor was maintained by Hlal but there may have been temporary connections as each deity wished.55 Tiamat lurked in a dark cave deep below the mountain and had a portal to another realm in Heliopolis.56 Heliopolis Heliopolis was a vast sandy desert baked by an intense sun and cut by a great river of holy water called the River Isis. All lands along the river were lush and fertile and provided habitat for Mulhorandi petitioners. The entire plane was home to most of the Mulhorandi pantheon who gravitated around huge pyramids, temples, and stone monuments built in their honor along the riverbank and out into the desert.57 No portals were known to connect to Heliopolis58 except for Tiamat's closely guarded gate,56 likely somewhere in the evil Set's dark domain. Das Haus der Natur This plane was an unspoiled natural wilderness encompassing the climates and habitats of most natural creatures without any buildings or trappings of civilization. Many nature-oriented deities resided here, including Chauntea, Eldath, Gwaeron Windstrom, Lathander, Lurue, Mielikki, Nobanion, Shiallia, and Ubtao as well as a great number of guardinal paragons and the deities of sentient creatures such as centaurs,56 all coexisted in relative harmony according to the laws of nature. A shared portal to Arvandor was maintained by the deities who had interests there. It was known that Nobanion kept a permanent portal to Gulthmere Forest.59 Jotunheim Another vast plane of wilderness but on a scale to match the deities in the Giant pantheon, Jotunheim was a land of extremes. Everything was bigger, grander, or harsher than normally found on the Prime Material Plane: trees, plants, animals both natural and magical, buildings, caverns, rivers, mountains, volcanoes, and even climates. This plane was host to both a fire-dominant and a cold-dominant region (the realms of Surtr and Thrym respectively). The only known portal to this plane connected Surtr's domain to the Elemental Plane of Fire.60 Warrior's Rest The ironically named Warrior's Rest was another plane where battles constantly raged, similar to Clangor and Nishrek. However, chaos reigned here and the landscape, which was mainly rocky desert, mesas, buttes, and badlands, slowly morphed in a fashion similar to the Great Wheel cosmology plane of Limbo except not as severely or rapidly. Beings with sufficient wisdom could alter the terrain in their immediate vicinity by exerting their will. There was also a large body of seawater for naval battles. No portals were known to exist on this plane. Tempus was the overlord here, but he allowed other deities of war and strife some autonomy in their realms.61 Cynosure und die Fugenebene In the World Tree cosmology model there were two planes that, from a mortal's point of view, existed outside the model, disconnected from the Astral tree structure, but still played very important roles in the afterlife and the struggles between the Powers. Cynosure A small, finite demiplane, Cynosure was a neutral meeting place for all the deities and elemental lords of divine rank 0 or higher. The entire plane consisted of a large open-air amphitheater or meeting hall adorned with pillars under a starry night sky. Just outside, the structure was ringed with portals, one to each divine realm, that could only be activated by deities. No magic worked other than the portals and no color pools existed on Cynosure, preventing all Astral travel.5662 Die Fugenebene The Fugue Plane consisted of a flat, featureless plain surrounding the City of Judgment. According to this cosmology model, all souls eventually traveled to this plane to await judgment or to be taken to the realm of their patron deity.5663 No color pools appeared on this plane.33 The only portals were the ones sanctioned by Kelemvor to the Nine Hells and the occasional unsanctioned portal used in a raid on the city by the demons of the Abyss.64 The only sure way for mortals to get here was to die.63 Innere Ebenen The World Tree cosmology model relied on the core D&D descriptions for the Inner Planes43 and included some aspects, such as paraelementals, from the Manual of the Planes 3rd edition.65 The mode of travel to the Inner Planes changed from ethereal in the Great Wheel cosmology to astral: travelers no longer had the capability of moving through the Border Ethereal before selecting an entry point. Instead they viewed their destination through a color pool in the Astral before passing through it to arrive on the new plane.66 The four Elemental Planes and two Energy Planes were no longer directly connected nor did they form para- and quasi-elemental planes as they did in the older model.19 The concept of the Elemental and Energy Planes being at the "root" of the tree-like Astral Plane was common, but since all paths lead through the nexus of the Prime Material Plane it was really just a matter of perception. Along with the advent of the World Tree cosmology model was the introduction of planar traits to describe all the types and characteristics of planes and layers. The Inner Planes themselves were mostly unchanged from the Great Wheel cosmology model, the major difference being that time no longer moved twice as fast on the Inner Planes than on the Prime Material Plane. In the terminology of planar traits, the Great Wheel model used the Flowing Time trait67 with 1 true day equaling 2 subjective days,68 and the World Tree model used the Normal Time trait.69 Elementarebenen In this cosmology model, before the Spellplague, the Elemental Planes were individual infinite planes of almost pure elemental substance.1 The most powerful beings on these planes were called Elemental Lords43 and were worshiped as deities in a few places on Toril. After the Spellplague they were revealed to be primordials.70 Elementarebene der Luft An endless blue sky with occasional intrusions of the other elements, the Plane of Air was the most hospitable of the Elemental Planes, but could still be very dangerous to the uninitiated.71 Travelers had to either be able to fly or master the technique of picking a direction for "down" and then falling in that direction until they hit something or picked a new direction. Landing safely on the surface of a floating island was a very tricky maneuver.69 Akadi the Lady of the Winds was the supreme power on this plane.72 Elementarebene der Erde This plane was the most hazardous and inhospitable of the four Elemental Planes because it was nearly solid matter with few pockets of breathable air or water. The only well-maintained caverns were those found in the Great Dismal Delve, a slave-labor mining operation run by the dao. Rich veins of metals, and gems lured many prospectors but the environment and inhabitants, (which often looked just like the environment), were extremely dangerous.71 Grumbar the King of the Land Below the Roots was the ruler of this plane.73 Elementarebene des Feuers Air, water, and earth are practically indistinguishable between the Prime Material Plane and their Elemental Planes, but not so with fire. Elemental Fire produces light, heat, and smoke like regular fire but does so without fuel or air and can take a solid, liquid, or gaseous form. Travelers to this plane required immunity to or protection from fire, and a way to breathe.74 Few places were hospitable to visitors but the most famous was the City of Brass ruled by the efreets. Kossuth Lord of Flames was the ultimate power on this plane.75 Elementarebene des Wassers No crushing pressure, but little breathable air, the Plane of Water was like an infinite swimming pool with no bottom or surface. Visitors needed the same abilities and precautions as they would being submerged in any large body of water. Tides, currents and whirlpools could pose significant threats to the unprepared. Aquatic life of myriad varieties lived (and hunted) here.76 Istishia the Water Lord held sway over this liquid domain.77 Energieebenen The Positive and Negative Energy planes were the source and drain, the push and pull, of life and death. Extremely inimical to mortal life, only the minor-dominant areas could be inhabited and they were in constant danger of being overwhelmed by a major-dominant flux. The Negative Plane drained all energy while the Positive Plane was pure energy in such abundance that mortal forms could not contain it.78 During the Spellplague all the Elemental and Energy Planes merged into the Elemental Chaos, but the goddess Shar folded part of the Negative Energy plane into the Plane of Shadow, forming the Shadowfell.26 Negative Energieebene An eternally dark, barren place with no landmarks that ate light, heat and life. Some minor-dominant areas were favorites of necromancers because they could survive and their magic was enhanced.79 Positive Energieebene Continual bursting energy so intense it overwhelmed mortal senses, filling any vessel with life energy until it overflowed and exploded, disintegrating into component elements which then joined the frenetic vibration. Minor-dominant areas were prized for the enhanced healing properties. Kategorie:Kosmologie Kategorie:Ebenen der Weltenbaum-Kosmologie